


Faberry/Brittana Family Road Trip

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel, Quinn, Brittney, Santana, and their children take a little vacation. The only downside? A nineteen hour drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faberry/Brittana Family Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 18/Golden Week  
> Date Posted: 5/17/2013  
> Fandom: Glee  
> Rating: T+  
> Genre: Future  
> Content Descriptors: Family, Friendship  
> Character Pairing: Brittana, Faberry

“We’re going on a bear hunt, we’re gonna catch a big one, we’re not scared!” Brittany chanted to her three year old son, Jayden. The little boy giggled and demanded “again, again!”  
“Mama! No want bear! Want kitty!” Natalie, also three, whined. Rachel sighed.  
“Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur, happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr,” Rachel sang.   
Santana rolled her eyes from the front seat, closed them, and tried to go back to sleep. Only an hour into their drive from New York to Florida and she was already wishing it was over. Quinn squeezed her best friend’s hand gently.  
“Breathe, San,” she whispered. Santana nodded, eyes still closed.  
“Again!” Natalie shouted.   
“Inside voice, Natalie,” Quinn reminded her daughter, glancing back to make sure four year old Isabella hadn’t woken. As if reading her mind, Santana popped an eye open.  
“Bell can sleep through a tornado. I’m the one you need to be worrying about,” she grumbled. Quinn smiled and patted her hand.  
“Sorry, mommy. Mama, again?” Natalie asked. Rachel began the song again.  
“Soft kitty, warm kitty—”  
“No! Bear hunt!” Jayden interrupted.   
“We’re going on a bear hunt—” Brittany started.  
“Kitty!”  
“Bear!”  
“Kitty!”  
“Bear!”  
“Both of you stop this instant!” Santana yelled. Both children quieted.  
“I’m sorry, Mama,” Jayden said in a little voice. Natalie nodded quickly.   
“Sowwy, Auntie Tana,” Natalie agreed.  
“Mama, why you yelling?” Isabella asked, rubbing her eyes.   
“Sorry, honey. Go back to sleep. Jayden and Natalie, it’s okay. Let’s just try to be a little bit quieter, all right?”   
Both children nodded.   
“Auntie Tana?” Natalie asked.  
Santana turned in the seat to look at her, and for the first time, took in the sight behind her. The middle row of seats were occupied by Rachel and Natalie. The little girl looked just like Rachel with her curly brown hair pulled into two braids. Her dress even looked like something Rachel would have worn in high school, except cuter on the appropriate aged girl. Rachel looked almost as enthusiastic as her daughter, Santana noted with a smile.   
Way in the back, Brittany, her beautiful, beautiful wife, was sitting between Jayden and Isabella. Isabella had tucked her little blonde head under Brittany’s arm and promptly fallen back asleep. Jayden, with his curly dark hair and his caramel skin, appeared to be an angel. And acted like one, too, until you got to know him.   
Finally, Santana looked at the seat next to her. Her blonde hair pulled in a ponytail and dressed casually in jeans and a sweatshirt, Quinn looked about half her age. A small cough from the back reminded Santana that she’d been asked a question.   
“Yes, Natalie?”   
“You sing? Pwease?” she begged.   
“All right,” she sighed, the idea of sleep abandoning her. “What do you want to hear?”   
“You choose!”   
After a few seconds of consideration, Santana began singing. “Look at this stuff, isn’t it neat? Wouldn’t you think my collection’s complete?”  
Quinn smiled as she listened to her friend sing. When Rachel had suggested Florida for their annual vacation, she’d been unsure. Not because she didn’t like traveling with Brittany, Santana, and their children—on the contrary, they did it every year and she loved it—but because they’d never taken a trip more than two hours away. Once the car ride had started, she’d been sure it was a bad idea. There was no way in hell a vacation nineteen hours away from home with three children under the age of five could possibly be a good idea. There were a million different things that could go wrong. But listening to Santana, she realized that maybe this was exactly what they all needed.  
She’d gotten to look, really look, at Santana today and what she’d seen frightened her. New wrinkles had appeared, she’d lost weight, and the frown that had mostly disappeared since high school had reappeared. She almost looked…old. Sad. Quinn made a mental note to talk to her later.   
The hours passed by slowly until finally, Quinn broke down and said they were taking a break. They’d stopped at Subway around dinnertime to eat, and it was now ten o’clock. They wouldn’t find another rest stop for miles. After parking the car, Quinn suggested Rachel and Brittany take the kids to the restroom while she and Santana set up the van to be as comfortable as possible.   
“Do you want me to take a turn driving? We wouldn’t have to stop,” Santana suggested with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Quinn shook her head.  
“No. You need your sleep too. What’s going on? You look like crap,” Quinn said bluntly. Santana laughed a hollow laugh that made Quinn’s heart ache.   
“Gee, thanks Quinn. Listen, if I tell you this you can’t tell anyone, not even Rachel,” Santana warned.   
Quinn nodded eagerly.  
“I’m pregnant. We had enough of Blaine’s junk left for one more round. I honestly didn’t think it would work, so I thought what the hell? Brit really wanted to. I’m swamped, Quinn. I love Brittany, you know I do, but I’m drowning. And now we have another one coming? I don’t know what I’m going to do. Brit’s great with them, but she can’t take care of them on her own. I know Kurt and Blaine would watch them in a heartbeat, but we agreed that we weren’t going to co-parent. And if they spend more time with Jayden and Isabella, I’m going to feel like I need to spend more time with Eliza. I feel like I’ve been pregnant the last five years. It’s constant, and I’m just so damn tired,” Santana admitted, tears pricking her eyes.   
“Listen to me, Santana. Here’s what you’re going to do. You are going to enjoy your vacation. One day, Rachel and Brittany are going to watch the kids and we are going to utilize the hotel spa. Does Brittany know?”  
Santana shook her head.  
“Okay, then you’re not going to tell her until we get home. Enjoy. Your. Vacation. Relax. Have fun. When we get home, you are going to accept my help. I don’t care what we have to do, but we’re going to find a way. Isabella and Natalie love playing together. Send Jayden to Blaine and Kurt’s a bit more often. It’s not co-parenting, it’s doing what you decided was best for your children. It’s why you decided to have children with them instead of a donor. And if you need anything—anything—you call me. Okay?”   
Santana nodded, and Quinn wrapped her in a hug.  
“It’s just so hard,” she cried.   
Quinn rubbed gentle circles on her back. “I know, San. I know.”  
***  
Five days later, Quinn and Santana were relaxing in a hot tub. Brittany and Rachel had taken the kids to a little amusement park, leaving their wives to enjoy the spa.   
“Quinn?” Santana said softly.   
Quinn cracked an eye open and looked at her.  
“I’m really glad we took this vacation. When you asked me, I thought it was a terrible idea. But Brittany wanted to… Anyway, I’m glad we did.”   
Quinn smiled. “Me too. But Santana? I don’t want to stick my nose into your marriage, but as your best friend I feel like I need to say something. Think about yourself once in a while! Brittany is your wife. You don’t always have to do what she wants. Take care of yourself.”   
“I know…” Santana mumbled.  
“And Santana? I’m really glad we took this vacation too.”


End file.
